The present disclosure relates to a computer and a method for assembling and disassembling a computer, and, more particularly, to such a system and method in which one or more covers of the computer can be easily removed while the computer is in a rack system to permit access to the interior of the computer.
In large installations involving a plurality of computers, such as mini-tower or mid-tower computers, including those in the form of servers, the individual computers are usually placed on a rack mount system formed by a cabinet having a plurality of vertically space bays. In these installations, the computer is usually placed in a horizontal position on the shelf on one of its sides to minimize the amount of vertical space that is occupied by the computer. Although these arrangements are desirable from a space efficiency standpoint, they are less than desirable when one or more of the computers must be serviced. For example, because it is virtually impossible to service the computer when it is in the rack mount system, the computers must either be manually rotated to an upright position to permit one or both of its side covers to be removed for service, or be completely removed from the shelves and placed on some other surface for service. Both of these techniques are time-consuming. Moreover, in both techniques, several cables must often be disconnected and reconnected at the back of the computer where space is often limited, which adds to the problems.
In an effort to eliminate these problems, some rack systems provide for slidable movement of the computers outwardly from the rack to provide better access to the computers. However, in this position, it is still very difficult to remove a side cover from the chassis of the computer especially because most computers are designed so that its cover must be moved towards the rear of the computer chassis to permit its removal.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer that can rest on one of its side walls in a rack system, can be extended outwardly from the rack, yet can easily be serviced while residing in the system without having to be removed or rotated.